goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Alex Adventure Movie
The Alex Adventure Movie was the first film to be released in theaters produced by Cartoon Network. It was released on July 3, 2002 with the Dexter's Laboratory short "Chicken Scratch". The movie stated how Alex was created, and he has caused havoc and destruction over Townsville after playing a game of tag. Soon, he realized that his powers are the only ones that can stop the villains and bad guys from his hometown. Despite the little critical "success", the film performed poorly at the box office, and grossed very low revenue. The movie had caused a financial issue that had caused the TV series to collapse and end ultimately in early 2005. However, it is considered the biggest adventure of Alex Blackman. It has been directed by Rob Renzetti. Plot It is the 300-year (tricentennial) anniversary for the town of Tremorton. However, Queen Vexus and her Cluster drones have invaded once more and are again embroiled in a fierce and destructive battle with Alex. Vexus is beaten, but escapes, leaving her portal-generating device behind. As a result of the fight with the Cluster, Alex accidentally ruins everybody's day and the ceremony by causing massive collateral damage to the town. Furious by the incident, everyone in town, except for Brad, Tuck, and Stevie, shuns him very presence, labeling him as nothing but an irreverent troublemaker, even his own mother, Dr. Blackman. Alex is deeply hurt by the townspeople's attitude and is overall fed up with being unappreciated by humans. While wandering the wreck site, Alex stumbles onto the teleporter Vexus used to escape and is transported to Cluster Prime. Although terrified at first, Alex soon finds that Cluster Prime is actually a peaceful robotic paradise where he actually fits in quite well as a normal teenager. At the Cluster Prime high school, he even forms a friendship with the friendly robot girl Vega (voiced by Thora Birch), and a group of her three close friends, Drab, Tuff, and Stem, who are robotic counterparts of Alex’s human friends (Brad, Tuck, and Stevie). Alex soon learns that the Cluster people have been lied to through Queen Vexus’ Cluster propaganda; they are being told that Alex (shown as a grotesque and evil metal monster) is responsible for stealing the people's golden chips which grants them advanced robotic powers, like fighting or flight. When Alex sees that the Cluster citizens need help when there is trouble, he disguises himself with a helmet and Cluster flag so he can perform his heroic deeds without revealing himself to be the infamous HA-9. However, his deeds soon draw attention from Cluster forces loyal to Vexus, who put a bounty out on her head and attempt to lure her into a trap. Cluster forces led by Vexus, Krackus, and Smytus invade Earth with their army of Cluster Drones and enslave the humans. The citizens of Tremorton soon find themselves in an extremely ironic predicament when they hope for Alex to come and save them, but he doesn't show up because of the previous incident at the tricentennial resulting in him being trapped on Cluster Prime. Meanwhile, Vexus also grows impatient as to why Alex hasn't shown up to stop the invasion, as she is believes Alex is still on Earth. Brad is determined to be a revolutionary leader and actually succeeds with some childish pranks and the help of his little brother Tuck. Dr. Blackman, revealing herself to be a former member of the Skyway Patrol, joins forces with Sheldon to invent a portal device and confront Vexus. Alex is soon exposed on Cluster Prime and is forced to flee from the Cluster authorities. But he discovers, while inadvertently sneaking through Vexus’ palace, that Vexus had stolen and hid the citizens' golden chips while scapegoating Alex for the theft. She also learns that Vega is Vexus' daughter, making her Crown Princess of Cluster Prime. With the help of Vega and her friends, Alex returns all of the chips to the Cluster Prime robot citizens, who learn the truth and realize Vexus had deceived them. They call for her removal from the throne. Alex is forced into a fight with a furious Vexus, with Vega, Dr. Blackman, and Stevie coming in to assist and save him. Vexus is then defeated and forced to flee Cluster Prime, and Vega becomes queen, liberating the planet. Alex quickly returns to Earth to save the people from Smytus, who had set the planet to self-destruct. He successfully defeats the Cluster Commander, and is welcomed back home with cheers and much love from the citizens of Tremorton, especially his mother and friends. Cast * E.G. Daily as Alex Blackman * Chad Doreck as Brad/Drab * Candi Milo as Dr. Susan Blackman * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck * Grey DeLisle as Stevie/Stem/Don Prima * Eartha Kitt as Vexus * Thora Birch as Vega * John DiMaggio as Brit Crust * Cree Summer as Tiff Crust * Jim Ward as Krackus/Tuff * Billy West as Vice Principal Razinski * Steven Jay Blum as Smytus Production The Alex Adventure Movie ''was produced by Cartoon Network Studios. All animated scenes are made by Rob Renzetti. Warner Bros. Pictures had announced that they'll distribute the film as a distributor only on July 3, 2002. Reception The film recieved mixed to positive reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 63% of critics gave the film a positive review, with the critical consensus: "It plays like an extended episode, but The Alex Adventure Movie is still lots of fun". On Metacritic, the film currently has a rating of 65 out of 100, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". Bob Longino of the ''Atlanta Journal-Constitution praised the film, writing, "The intricate drawings emanate 1950s futuristic pizazz like a David Hockney scenescape. The inspired script is both sinfully cynical and aw-shucks sweet". He also called it "one of the few American creations that is both gleeful pop culture and exquisite high art." Despite the critical success, however, the film was also recieved negatively by some critics, remarking that it was too extreme and highly innapropriate for a family-oriented film. The most negative review came from the show Ebert and Roeper, who gave the film a two thumbs down, criticizing that the film was too violent. Roger Ebert said it was upsetting to watch after the 9/11 attacks, and Richard Roeper called it a "freaky and annoying little film". The film opened on July 3, 2002 and was a box office failure due to poor marketing and publicity, competition with Scooby-Doo and Spider-Man in addition to opening week competition with Men In Black II and Like Mike, and the fact that the show lost much of its popularity. With a budget of $11 million, the Alex Adventure Movie grossed $11 million domestically, and grossed $5 million internationally in other countries, ending in a total of $16 million, making the film becoming one of the worst-grossing wide films of 2002, along with other flops such as Treasure Planet and The Adventures of Pluto Nash. The budget and revenue were very similar, only the international revenue to add $5 million additional to the revenue. This put Cartoon Network, especially creator Rob Renzetti, in a serious financial issue, and it took over 3 years for Rob to make up the failure of the film. Ratings * US: PG * UK: PG * Australia: PG * South Korea: 12 * Singapore': PG13' * Indonesia: 13+ * Ireland: PG * Japan: PG12 * Malaysia: P13 * New Zealand: PG * India: U/A Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Movies made by Rob Renzetti Category:2002 films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films